1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a pump position feedback type dispenser and dispensing method, and more particularly, to a pump position feedback type dispenser and dispensing method, in which an image of a work, to which a viscous liquid is to be dispensed, is captured to deteimine an accurate position and direction of the work, and then a position of a pump is received in real time so as to dispense the viscous liquid to the work while ensuring that the pump reaches the accurate position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an underfill process performed by coating a semiconductor chip with a viscous liquid or a process of coating a light-emitting diode (LED) chip with a phosphorescent solution, dispensers are widely used to coat a work with a viscous liquid.
For dispensers used in semiconductor processes, it is important to quickly coat an accurate amount of viscous liquid at an accurate position.
Some of dispensers according to the related art operate such that a viscous liquid is coated as the dispensers move along a preset path. In this case, if the position and angle of a work vary from preset values, position accuracy of the viscous liquid coated on the work may be degraded.